1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of angiography. Angiography is the study of blood vessels with the use of x-rays while injecting an iodine-based or other fluid (contrast media) into the body through a catheter situated in a blood vessel. An angiographic injector utilizes an angiographic syringe filled with contrast media and serves to control the delivery rate, amount, pressure, etc., of the fluid being injected.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Although there are many angiographic injectors (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,006,736, for example) and many angiographic syringes commercially available in the world market, there are certain areas where improvements or advances can be made. For example, there is no known multiple-syringe angiographic injector permitting the syringe plunger to be disengaged without retracting the plunger back through the syringe and hence possibly drawing blood and other fluid from the patient. Also, the design of the prior art syringe may not maximize the purging of air from within because of the taper angle of the syringe's end. Finally, the length of the discharge extension in prior art syringes does not permit efficient handling of the syringe by the surgeon.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an angiographic injector which utilizes a means for engaging an angiographic syringe which is capable of unilaterally disengaging and retracting from the syringe plunger without drawing the plunger back through the syringe.
Another object of the invention is to provide an angiographic syringe fixedly mountable within the pressure jacket to maintain alignment between the syringe and the pressure jacket.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an angiographic syringe which promotes improved air removal therefrom.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an angiographic syringe which increases the size of the sterile work field.